Hatmaguptafratarinagarosterlous Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg
Editor's Note: This character's name kills me just slightly inside each time I see it. Why must you all torture me so each season. XD '' ''-Mad Hatmaguptafratarinagarosterlous Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg, or "Hat Chargogga" for short, is a rookie linebacker for the New Orleans Corsairs. Biography From the state of Hawaii comes a big linebacker who loves to throw his weight around every time he gets a tackle. While the Referees and Athletic commissions wish he didn’t, He gets a big kick out of flattening his opponents on the field. However, His Big Dawg personality and his huge size isn’t the only thing the Hawaiian Goose is known for. He is also known for his unusually long name of Hatmaguptafratarinagarosterlous Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg or as the fans and commentators have called him, Hat Chargogga. Growing up in Hawaii, Hat growing up was always kinda small but lie a Tyrone Appleby who despite his huge size wanted to be a Quarterback, Hat has always wanted to be a linebacker despite his small size. However, Unlike Tyrone. Hat decided that he needed to gain and grow once he got to High School. To begin with, Hat was pretty slow with his gain. He’d bulk up in 10 lb increments as he started off as a Defensive End, Then as he gained and bulked up to 220lb he was moved to Defensive Tackle where he’d stay until his senior year where he’d decided to speed up his gaining process. Hat had gotten Gainer Fever and wanted to be the biggest he could possible be on the Football Field. What followed would change how the goose would see the world. Fast Food Binges, Increased Portions and a growing appetite saw Hat go from a shy, small bird to the aggressive, mammoth-size bully on the field with his weight ballooning up to 290lb by the end of his senior year of High School which saw him moved to Linebacker during his senior year. Because of his constant position movements during his high school career, Hat was unable to attract a scholarship to any college but was given the offer to be a Walk-on for the University of Hangtail. Hat had to make his chance count. During his first year of college, Hat did not see any action on the football field but was good enough to keep his spot as a walk-on. Seeing his first year as a bust, Hat decided that drastic action was needed. He was going to need to bulk up like he had never done before. Over that summer, Hat would have huge weekly food binges on the weekend buying an absurd amount of fast food over the 2 days, Start drinking nothing but gaining powder for the period of time and trying to increase his calorie count whenever he wasn’t on a food binge. While Hat would continue to work out somewhat, Most of the time, Hat was trying to get as big as possible and it would work a treat for Hat as he would ballon out to 350lb and he was ready to knock ‘em dead. During his second year as a walk-on, Hat was starting to impress the coaches with his Pancake-Style of defense and when the depth chart of Hawaii was lacking Linebackers during the season, Hat was elevated to the team and finally was able to get onto the field. After a stand-out game where he managed to sack to opposing Quarterback twice in one quarter along with a few other highlights, Hat was kept on for the rest of the season where he’d continue to home his craft as Linebacker. During his Third Year, He would get a scholarship for Hangtail and would take off as one of the best linebackers in the FCAA. Hat would break multiple school records for Sacks, Pancakes and Tackles in a Single Season and that form would continue into his Senior Year where he would continue to be a vital part of the Hangtail Defence and would finally reach his current weight of 375lb. Hat has now put in his very long name into the draft and time will tell where he’ll be drafted and if he’ll have to shorten his name for the UFFL. (Very Likely.) Evaluation 4 stars. I feel Hat should go back to his first position as a DT as opposed to being upright. He should be a MLB/ILB and will wreak havoc on the running game, though getting him to the outside could expose him. His contribution to the passing game should be on the blitz and getting to the QB, as even with wings he’d be a liability in coverage. Like with the other “super-heavy” LBs, I think being in a 3-4 scheme would benefit him. Might have to be used in different schemes then Pass rush, to be utilized for his strengths. Contract Info Statistics Individual Current Season: Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0-0 Category:2018 rookies Category:Linebackers Category:Avians Category:Goose Category:New Orleans